Crack pyörittää maailmaa
by sininen-sukkamehu
Summary: Näkyviin ilmaantui kaunis nuori mies, jonka korpinmustat kutrit sojottivat pörröllään huolestuttavan tuttuun tapaan.   "Olen XZDöö, Harryn isoveli." Jumalainen ilmestys totesi Ronille ja Hermionelle... Potterparodiaa pikku pätkissä alá Sukkamehu.


Harry Potter istui junassa, matkalla Tylypahkaan. H n oli yksin, sill h nen parhaan (ja ainoat) yst v ns Hon ja Rermione vaimit nenytolivatkaan olivat valvojaoppilaiden vaunuosastossa hehkeill p iv llisill , joihin kuului varmasti paljon kotitonttuleikett ja tuliviski .  
>Harry huokaisi ja tuijotteli ikkunasta ulos. Maisemat suhahtelivat ohi kovaa vauhtia. H nell oli tyls . H n oli puutteessa. H nen jumalainen isoveljens XZD oli j nyt hoivaamaan heid n kahta poikaansa, Anteroa ja Sulevi-Ylermi heid n yhteiseen lemmenpes ns , joka sijaitsi Irvetan yl puolella. H nell oli ik v velje n.<br>Koska Harryll ei ollut mit n tekemist eik lukemista eik ket n kiusattavaa, h n p tti ottaa nokoset ja kellahti pehme ll samettikankaalla p llystetylle junan penkille retkottamaan, sulkien eeppiset vihre t silm ns ja lepuuttaen ah-niin-seksikk sti-p rr tt v hiuspehkoaan toiseen k teens . Junan kolina oli rauhoittavaa kuunneltavaa. H n ajelehti unen ja valveillaolon rajamailla jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin k sitti ett joku, tai jokin oli vaunuosastossa h nen lis kseen.  
>"Dobby, mene pois ja j t vy nsolkeni rauhaan." Poika murahti unisena ja huitaisi toisella k dell n vy t r ns suuntaan. H nen k tens osui johonkin kylm n ja kovaan, aivan kuin h n olisi koskettanut metallia. Teinipoika raotti toista silm ns ja katseli pitkien ja t ydellisesti kaartuvien silm ripsiens alta omituista n ky . Jos Tylypahkan Pikajuna olisi ihminen, se n ytt isi aivan t lt nuorukaiselta, joka p n tti h nen penkkins vieress ja katseli lamppusilmill n lep v Valittua.<br>"HOONK HOONK." Paikoillaan t rr tt v ilmestys totesi tyynesti ja sihautti korvastaan h yry . Harry aikoi nousta istumaan, mutta metallisen kylm ja kova k si painoi h net takaisin makuulle. Lamppusilm t jatkoivat tuijotustaan. Vihre t silm t toljottivat takaisin.

N kyviin ilmaantui kaunis nuori mies, jonka korpinmustat kutrit sojottivat p rr ll n huolestuttavan tuttuun tapaan. "Olen XZD , Harryn isoveli." Jumalainen ilmestys totesi Ronille ja Hermionelle, jotka toljottivat t t suut apposen auki.  
>"Ja tulin hakemaan rakkaan veljeni kotiin, jotta voin toteuttaa h neen perversioitani."<br>Harry, verta p rst st n vuotaen ja toinen silm mustana, ry mi yl s mutaisesta maasta ja hoippui muutaman askeleen eteenp in, kohti uljasta velje n. "XZD , sin tulit takaisin." H n henk isi lumoutuneena ja tarttui velje n olkap ist jottei kaatuisi kumoon uupumuksesta ja j rkytyksest . "Niin tulin." Isoveli totesi jumalaisen upeaan tapaansa ja l ppi hieman pikkuveljens sotkuisia hiuksia.  
>"Olet kylvyn tarpeessa. Tule, minulla on takataskussani amme ja paljon mansikkasaippuaa."<p>

"Ron? Minun t ytyy tunnustaa sinulle jotakin..." Hermione sanoi alahuuli t risten ja katsoi yst v ns , joka lojui huolettomasti sohvalla ja kaivoi nen ns hellyytt v n tapaansa. Punatukka nosti katseensa ja osoitti n in Hermionelle ett kuunteli samalla kun ruoppasi sieraimensa sis puolta.  
>"M...Min olen r-rakastunut t-toiseen..."<br>P rr tukkainen nuori nainen nkytti h mill n. Ron ponkaisi yl s sohvalta, kiskaisi sormensa pois nen st n niin ett maiskahti ja rj isi korvat punoittaen.  
>"MIT ! Kuinka sin kehtaat? Min v nn n silt niskat nurin!"<br>Hermione vinkaisi kauhuissaan.  
>"Et voi! Se on mahdotonta!"<br>"Miten niin muka?" Ron ysk isi tulistuneena ja puristi k det nyrkkiin.  
>"K-koska se on...L...La...lajitteluhattu..." Kirjaviisas naisenalku nkk si h mill n, punastui rajusti ja hautasi kasvonsa tiskir ttiin.<p>

Ginny k nysi yl s s ngylt n ja katseli silm t kyyneliss h m r huonettaan, rapsuttaen pitkill kynsill n parrans nke n, joka puski h nen leuastaan. Harry ei rakastanut h nt . Harry ei ollut t ll . Harry oli l htenyt sen kirotun (vaikkakin jumalaisen n k isen) isoveljens matkaan ja asustivat t ll hetkell Irvetan yl puolella olevassa kylukaalissa viiden puhpalluran ja yhden pirunnuoran kanssa. Nevillek n ei puhunut Ginnylle, ei en sen j lkeen kun Ginny oli vahingossa kaatanut proteiinijuomansa nuorukaisen randomin viherkasvin p lle. Kasvi oli saanut aikaan kauniita s rikarvoja ja kunnon muskelit, mutta Neville oli suuttunut punatukalle t m n pilattua h nen rehunsa. Pyh, Ginny mietti kaivaen isovarpaallaan korvaansa, Neville ei ollut h nen arvoisensa. Vain Harry oli. Ja h n aikoi saada Harryn takaisin, vaikka se vaatisi v kivaltaa ja ruohonleikkurin k yttely .  
>* <p>


End file.
